


Empty Tins and Painted Walls

by Todd_T_Faeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All edited and more neat now, Gen, Sadstuck, You can correct anything in the comments, comments sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todd_T_Faeon/pseuds/Todd_T_Faeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat explores the empty halls before coming across some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Tins and Painted Walls

**Author's Note:**

> A late night drabble.  
> So, y' know, not as refined as my other stuff.
> 
> Remember you can say if I made any grammar mistakes in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy. -bows-

The halls seemed that much quieter.

The secret rooms, less of a joy to uncover.

Devices undecipherable.

All ending in frustration.

Karkat used to walk these corridors with a certain determination. A rag tag team of kids all exploring to pass the time, some with make believe adventure on the mind, others with a certain playful business like walk. Discovering as children would do right now but... None of them were kids and his team was falling through his fingers. 

Plus a good lot of them were dead.

He was a shitty leader. Letting his stitches stay loose enough for his work to just fall apart. Yet that was a better metaphor for Kanaya, who barely talked to him anymore, preoccupied with her alien girlfriend. Then Terezi was off with Dave and- Gamzee. 

Yea, everybody thought he didn't know and that was funny to a certain extent. Think about it, your ex and supposed best friend going out behind 'everyone's' back. Fucking hilarious. 

Talking of Gamzee. Something about walking along and bumping into the creep appealed to the short troll. Like some badly written fiction. But it was still nice to think about, unlikely as it was. Mostly because Karkat missed him. The way he'd honk when happy, almost mistaking his rip of laughter for a clown horn on more then one occasion and sometimes just seeing him slopping around with those stupid soper pies had a certain reassuring feel. He /was/ the Cancer's moirail after all. 

As he walked a grey hand dragged along grey walls, it eased the loneliness ever so slightly but... The security dissipated when the surface felt different.

Grey met blue as he quickly took his hand away, holding it to check for stains. Nothing but... He'd gone a bit too far.

Nobody wanted to clean the bloodstained walls so this was dubbed the old part and everybody started living further away. That was definitely reasonable.

Although he preferred not to look, Karkat noticed the fading of the navy presented in smears. It was sad. 

Sad doesn't quite reach it but, it's the most close he could get to a good description. Sad. 

Against best judgement he moved on. 

That was but a stray, not being more patterns for quite a whole but... After such a long amount of time Karkat realised where about he was. 

Chalk and paint had replaced blood, colour lifting the gloom by pillars of memory. He used to know a girl who liked cats and this is where she spent her days.

-

His wandering hand didn't stray to the wall again, absently finding a surplus of towels, drawing supplies and unneeded weaponry. All as he shuffled around, mind still. 

And as he moved on the place felt... Abandoned, unwanted, hated. Comics and drawings of all sizes and depictions were defaced. Ruined with the blood of their creator. 

"Nepeta..." The troll spoke softly, eyes catching each soaked detail. 

Before his movements were properly taken in, Karkat was briskly walking out. Out of that room, out of that memory and out of dealing with the tears welling up but- there it was. 

Before him stood painted on the wall, a mural, a single untouched piece of himself. Karkat and Nepeta with three simple letters that he didn't have the thought to decipher underneath. 

But he understood the heart between them. 

That was what it took to have him fall. To fall and wallow in the forgotten topic.

He used to gracefully avoid such a topic... Well, ignore it. Said subject was the huge un-solveable crush Nepeta held close. But of course he knew once more. 

Crouched, a ball of trembling flowing feelings, Karkat was there without a hint of time.

-

A pair of feet caused little noise as they treked the halls. A lanky tall body topped by a mane of matted hair. 

Most was of the clown, excepting his surrounding grieving feel.

He walked the halls like a one man funeral march. 

The walking ceased, rising his form as sobbing was caught. 

The Capricorn cautiously made his way to the source, poking a head around a corner to see, Karkat. 

With only a dash of hesitation, Gamzee wandered over lethargicly and simply hugged him, arms wrapped awkwardly as the other half resisted, minimal effort tapering into acceptance. A lot of such mind set was used to look past whatever was prodding Karkat.

"Hey." A more disused voice spoke up, allowing the fact that there was no reply. "This isn't a nice place to be all,motherfuckin' hangin' around..." 

The other nodded, standing with support of the purple clad troll he was slowly lead through the halls. 

-

"Where were you?" He managed to speak with a voice like stone, cutting above the darkness.

"D-" He usually ended up regretting saying anything in detail. "Doin' my rightful duty."

"I guessed that."

-

Karkat's room was eventually reached, the halls still devoid resulting in the only ones present being the only ones to know of any interaction. But he guessed it was better that way.

"I'm sorry -"

"You tell me that every time we see each other." Karkat said, head down as a foot scuffled. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't thank we can be moirails anymore."

Then, Gamzee turned and left. Turned and left the other to deal with he ordeal without him seeing, a bit lip in anticipation of a chase that never chased. 

Karkat just felt a bit more alone on this god forsaken meteor.

**Author's Note:**

> \--finished this off tired and on my phone, please excuse mistakes, I believe I shall return.
> 
> \--Edit: did a few quick edits, thanks for the kudos, comment and overall that you have read this!


End file.
